


Cast of Thousands

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, M/M, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-16
Updated: 2006-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's crowded in Schuldig's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast of Thousands

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was second-person POV. I tweaked it a bit. Betaed by Eliza

Sometimes, it happens this way.

You're handing out flowers to laughing schoolgirls, thinking about how your sister doesn't laugh now, and why isn't he at least _looking_ at you? You dressed up just for him. Disgusted, you wait for Kimiko to pay for the damn flowers already. She's so obvious, so desperate.

You're not interested in any of them, young and spiritless, not like her. They're all so young, were you ever that young and that pretty? You're not pretty, that's what Yohji--

You're struck, hard.

"Pull back, Schuldig," you say.

Not hard enough. You knock yourself out.


End file.
